


Opportunity

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Incest, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Originally posted in 2016Papyrus is Blue's responsibility, and Sans is Fell's, but their Doms know that the two really belong together, and they arrange the opportunity for them to discover just that.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, Blue and Papyrus are in a Dom/submissive relationship, while Fell and Sans are in a Master/slave relationship - the nature of which is that Sans doesn't have as much say as to what goes on, that he trusts Fell completely to make decisions on his behalf. At least, this was my general understanding of that sort of the relationship at the time, I'm sure it can vary, someone with more experience/knowledge than me is more than welcome to say otherwise.

"You look very good in red, Papyrus,“ Blue murmured as he walked in a slow, languid circle around the taller skeleton’s kneeling frame, admiring the red velour tube top and skirt, both trimmed in white satin ribbon.

"Thank you, Sir,” Papyrus said, keeping his eyes on the floor as he had been trained.

"I do have to say,“ Blue said, coming to a stop in front of him and lifting his face so their eyes could meet. "You have been very good, Papyrus, not that I would expect any less from you.”

Papyrus shuddered a little at the compliment; as bright and cheerful as Blue was outside of the bedroom, in front of others, he and Papyrus had a rivalry going; a friendly one, but a rivalry none the less. It was only here behind closed doors that Papyrus got the praise that he craved, especially from another great skeleton.

"I tried my best, Sir.“

"Indeed, you have,” Blue ran his hand over the top and to the back of Papyrus’ skull, fingers scratching lightly as one would a loyal pet. “And that sort of good behavior should be rewarded.”

Blue bent over to kiss Papyrus gently and Papyrus leaned forward a bit to meet him, eager for more intimate contact.

"Aww, Papyrus, a bit needy tonight, aren’t we?“ Blue said, breaking the kiss and trailing a finger along the other’s jaw.

"It, well, it has been a while, Sir,” Papyrus murmured, looking away as a light blush dusted his cheekbones.

"It has,“ Blue said with a regretful sigh, his hand returning to scritching Papyrus. "But it has been for a good reason, I promise. Come on, I’ll tell you all about it.”

Blue pulled away and Papyrus followed him to his own race car bed. Blue sat on the edge of the mattress and pat his lap.

"Lay belly down,“ he said.

Papyrus obediently lay across Blue’s lap, allowing Blue to caress his backside from his lower spine to his patella. He concentrated his magic to make a form under the skirt, giving Blue something besides bone to touch.

"We have spoken about your affection for Sans,” Blue began.

Papyrus’ blush deepened and he pressed his face into his blanket. “Yes, we have.”

"And we have discussed that while each of us have paired off, we cannot deny that there is a definite bond we have with our brothers. I’m in love with my Papy as much as I am in love with you.“

Papyrus nodded.

"Anyway, I know you have been hesitant to speak with your Sans about this,” Blue continued, patting his bottom lightly. “So, I talked to Fell.”

Papyrus gasped. “You didn’t!”

"Papyrus,“ Blue said sharply.

"Blue, please tell me you didn’t!”

Papyrus wriggled in his lap, trying to sit back up, but Blue’s hand came down on his ass hard, stilling him.

"Calm down,“ Blue said firmly before letting out a sigh and speaking more gently as he rubbed soothing circles over the area he just slapped. "Papyrus, please relax. I know you are incredibly shy about this, but I also thought you trusted me.”

"I do.“

"You understand that I do things for your benefit?”

"Yes, Sir, I understand.“

"Good. As I was saying, I spoke to Fell on the matter. He said that Sans is also too shy to approach you.”

"Oh?“

"Yes, and as I said before, you have been very, very good, and if you consent to it, I would like to give you a present. Would you like that?”

"Yes, thank you, Sir.“

A small pat on his behind made him smile.

* * *

Papyrus openly stared at the figure wrapped in blue ropes and ribbons; the material was expertly woven and tied through the thick bones and delicate inlets, and even the tip of the tail bone was finished with a perfectly formed bow. Papyrus also eyed the black and red collar, shifting a bit uneasily.

"Are you sure this is all right?” Papyrus asked.

"If it weren’t, I wouldn’t have agreed,“ Fell said, eyeing Papyrus with a serious look. "Besides, the lazy bones fell asleep. It’s his own fault for wasting the opportunity I am so generously providing for him.”

Blue, who was seated in Fell’s lap, shifted to look at him. “Did you tell Sans?”

"I told him he was going to be a present for someone to unwrap. That is all he needed to know.“

Papyrus shifted a little uncomfortably as he looked down at his brothers’ tied-up, sleeping form. He understood the dynamic between Sans and Fell, and honestly, he was a little surprised that he would turn his complete trust over to Fell in such a way. But was this really all right?

"Go ahead, Papyrus,” Blue said gently, giving him an encouraging smile. “He is your gift this evening, do with him what you will.”

Papyrus nodded. “Thank you, Sir, and thank you, Master Fell.”

"So polite,“ Fell breathed appreciatively.

Papyrus gently climbed on the bed, as to not disturb his sleeping brother. He admired the gentle rise and fall of his rib cage, his face so serene, his body relaxed in the bindings that kept his wrists tied together over his head, and the soft glow of his soul between bright white bones.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful, Sans,” Papyrus whispered, bending over him to caress his skull. “You set such a conflict in me; you are the epitome of beauty, like a soft, gentle flower in a garden of weeds,” his hand trailed down his cheekbone, along his jaw, to his neck. He wrapped his fingers around the vertebrae lightly. “And yet, I want to see you fall apart under me, I want to see that calm, laid back attitude turn into whining desperation,” he squeezed ever so slightly. “I want to make you beg.”

Sans moved a little, feeling his air being cut off ever so slightly. Papyrus eased up, leaning down to lick across his mouth.

"Well, brother, at least I can give you a dream I’m certain you won’t soon forget.“

Papyrus straddled Sans’ legs, pinning them together with his own as he began to slowly ravage his body; touching and licking places he could only reach in his fantasies, drawing soft little sounds from Sans’ sleeping mouth, feeling his ribcage hitch with caught breath as he found and teased sensitive bone. Papyrus could feel the warmth from Sans’ soul as it began to glow stronger, and Papyrus’ own soul began to respond.

"Beautiful, isn’t it?” Fell whispered into Blue’s ear. Though the two were to remain present for the session, they didn’t want to distract Papyrus from his task - sitting in a chair in the corner, Blue making himself comfortable on Fell's lap.

"Quite,“ Blue murmured back, caressing Fell’s leg. "I do appreciate your help in giving them this opportunity. I want Papyrus to feel complete, and, well, you know how it is.”

"I do,“ Fell murmured. "Sans probably wouldn’t admit it, for fear of chancing Papyrus being hurt somehow in the process, but he is ready for this.”

"Yes, Papyrus held the same fear; he panicked when I told him I had talked to you.“

"Huh. Hard to imagine him panicking.”

They turned their attention back to the bed, where Papyrus was now in between Sans’ legs, licking at his pelvis, hands rubbing the femurs that twitched as he worked. Sans was letting out small, breathy moans in his sleep and the headboard that his wrists were tied to creaked slightly as he pulled at the ropes. Blue magic was seeping from his soul, moving down to where Papyrus was licking between ropes and knots to respond to his attentions. Soon enough, Papyrus could feel a cock forming under his chin and he bent his head more to help it along.

"Mwee-aah, Papyrus!“ Sans moaned loudly, his hips bucking up. Papyrus gripped them firmly and pushed him back down in the mattress.

A quick glance up at Sans’ still sleeping face relieved Papyrus of the worry of waking him, though he wondered if Sans was calling to him or his lover.

"He does not call me that,” Fell said just loud enough to be heard, as if hearing Papyrus’ thoughts.

A shudder of desire stole through Papyrus at this new knowledge.

"Oh, Sans,“ Papyrus murmured, bending again to nuzzle the space where Sans’ femur met his pelvis. "I am going to suck you dry.”

He dragged his tongue along the underside of Sans’ cock, savoring the feel of the soft, blue magic against his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the head a few times before taking the whole of him into his mouth, suckling lightly as he went.

Sans’ breath was now coming in gasps, his legs flailed as his feet tried to find traction. Papyrus paid them no mind, his head bobbing steadily as his hands and fingers pressed further down, exploring and pressing until his finger slipped into a valley and the gasps turned into a whine.

"P-P-Papyrus!“ Sans moaned.

Papyrus only answered by pumping his finger in and out of his brother’s tightened entrance, loving the way his magic grasped at him.

"Good, Sans, good, give me what I want,” Papyrus murmured around the dick in his mouth, taking a moment to swipe his tongue across the head to taste his essence as he pushed a second finger into him.

"Aaa, hhnnngg,“ Sans groaned. His eyes began to flicker open. "P-Paps?!”

Papyrus glanced up with a smirk before swallowing him whole.

Sans screamed, partly out of pleasure, partly out of fear.

"Ah, so you finally woke up,“ Fell said. Blue hopped off his lap to let him stand and walk over to the bed. He stroked Sans’ head as he spoke. "I warned you to not fall asleep. Because you disobeyed, I have given your brother carte blanche.”

Sans stared up at Fell, confused, almost scared, he tried to speak but only slightly stifled moans came out. Fell chuckled as he moved his hand to Sans’ jaw and held him still so he could look him in the eyes.

"You remember what I have told you, you keep in mind our lessons, and you are going to be my good little slut as your brother pleases himself using your body. Am I clear?“

Sans nodded.

"Ah ah, you know I love hearing your voice.”

"Y-y-yes M-Ma-Mas…“ Sans glanced down past Fell at Papyrus, whose head was still bobbing between his legs.

"Sans!” Fell growled.

Sans squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes, Master.”

Fell smiled and leaned down to kiss Sans deeply, swallowing some of his moans as Papyrus worked another finger into him.

"Good boy,“ Fell murmured before pulling away. "He’s all yours, Papyrus.”

Fell resumed his spot on the chair, pulling Blue back into his lap.

"Pa-Papyrus,“ Sans moaned. "Please, I’m gonna cum, please let me.”

"Hmmm,“ Papyrus hummed as he pulled off, continuing to pump his fingers into the small body beneath him. "No, Sans, not yet.”

Sans yanked in the ropes as he groaned in protest, but then gasped and tried to move away as Papyrus wiggled his fingers deep inside of him.

"A-are you gonna fuck me, bro?“ Sans asked with a hint of hesitation.

"I am curious as to what it’s going to feel like being inside you,” Papyrus murmured, bending to lick up Sans’ spine. “Perhaps it is time to satisfy that curiosity.”

Sans whined at the loss of contact and his legs continued to flail as he tried to ground himself. Though there was a moment or two of internal conflict; as much as he fantasized of being with Papyrus like this, _was_ it okay? Was he allowed this? Wouldn’t his brother find him disgusting?

Apparently not.

"Easy, Sans,“ Papyrus purred, rubbing the inside of one leg as he shuffled close, his other hand stroking himself under his skirt. "You are being punished, after all.”

"Heh, what a punishment to get,“ Sans murmured, continuing to writhe, eager now for his brother to release the tension curled in his center and his soul.

Papyrus just smiled, moving in even closer, taking his time to rub the head of his cock against his brother’s entrance.

“Are you sure you want this?” Papyrus asked, showing a moment of hesitation and worry.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” Sans said. “I, I am a little scared, Paps, but, I know that as long as you’re here, it, it’ll be all right.”

Papyrus nodded, still teasing Sans a bit but letting his words sink in.

"Are you ready, Sans?” Papyrus murmured.

Sans nodded vigorously. “More ready than I’ve been in my life, bro.”

Papyrus smiled down at Sans and carefully pushed inside.

Both skeletons moaned at the contact, their magics pulsing at their joining, both of their souls glowing.

"Isn’t that beautiful?“ Blue breathed in a whisper.

Fell hummed and hugged Blue around his waist. "It is; nothing is more lovely than the joining of two souls that know they are meant to be together.”

Sans continued to moan and whimper as Papyrus hilted himself. Papyrus let out a soft sigh, bending over Sans, resting his elbows near the smaller skeleton’s head. Their eyes met, blue and orange magic swirling in their eye sockets, nothing but love and devotion in each, then Papyrus lowered to kiss Sans gently.

"Please, Papyrus,“ Sans whispered when the kiss broke. "Please, move.”

Papyrus seemed to be dragged back to the situation and he sighed. “Hmm. No, Sans, I don’t think I will just yet,” Papyrus said, sitting up again, gripping onto Sans’ pelvis and making sure he didn’t slip out even a centimeter.

"Wh-what are you doing?!“ Sans stammered.

"I’m going to unwrap this sweet little gift Master Fell was generous enough to give me,” Papyrus said with a smirk. “And I intend to take my time in doing so.”

He reached under Sans, feeling around for the bow that was tied off on his tailbone. Sans’ breath came out in small gasps, and when the bow was undone, Papyrus started to undo the ribbon wrapped around the bone. Sans moaned as the satin ribbon slid sensually over the heated surface, his body twitching around the thick cock inside of him.

"A-a-all right, Paps,“ Sans stuttered. "Y-you unwrapped, could you p-please j-just-!”

"Oh, but Sans, there are a few more ribbons,“ Papyrus said, fingering the thin rope laced between the inlets of his coccyx.

Sans cried out as one of the ropes was slid out, jerking under the friction of rope against bone. Since it was soft it didn’t hurt, but with his magic and nerves at their most sensitive, it was difficult to not react.

Papyrus was only about halfway done when Sans’ body tightened and Papyrus felt something warm and slippery spill over where he and Sans were joined.

"I’m sorry,” Sans apologized, blushing and turning away.

Papyrus chuckled. “Nyeh heh heh, do not apologize to me, brother,” he bent over and kissed Sans on the forehead. “However, this does mean you’ll have to be patient and endure until I cum, too.”

Sans whined at the prospect, his magic tightening around Papyrus again, and Papyrus continued to undo the corset-like ties, taking his sweet time.

"It is thrilling to see you like this, Sans,“ Papyrus murmured. "Watching you come undone has been a real treat for me,” he started slipping off the rope that was wound through his ribs and around his spine. “How many times have I touched myself, thinking it was you? How many times have I came with your name on my mind and tongue? How many nights did I spend rutting myself against my hand and bedclothes, wishing, praying, imagining that it was you I was fucking, imagining your hot, little body against mine, trying to imagine how it felt to have you tightening around me, just like you are now.”

As the words washed over Sans, he panted and twitched, the words emphasized by the slide of rope and small tugs on sensitive bone.

"Heh, it’s - aahh - a good th-thing - nng! - that I’m a b-bit tied - aaahhh-up at the m-mo-moment,“ Sans gasped out.

"And why is that?” Papyrus purred, slowly pulling the last of the rope through Sans’ ribs.

Sans gulped in air, trying to chase away the lightheaded feeling that threatened to take away his senses, thankful that it seemed that was the last rope that Papyrus was going to enticingly unwind from his body. He winced a little as his brother rocked his hips ever so slightly, as if reminding him that his dick was still firmly buried within him.

Not like it was a reminder that Sans truly needed.

"You have no idea how badly I want to grab you, Papyrus, hold you close to me,“ Sans said breathily, still trying to find some firm ground.

"Oh?” Papyrus said, pushing a little more insistently against him.

"The things I would do if I could get my hands on you…“

Papyrus glanced up at Sans’ bounds hands, watching as his fingers flexed.

"Is that so?” Papyrus said, pulling out ever so slightly before shoving roughly back in, pulling a cry from Sans. “And what would you do then?”

"Touch every inch I could, satisfy my curiosity if your bones feel as soft and smooth as I dream they are,“ Sans said, voice rough with desire.

Papyrus rocked into him again. "Go on.”

"I’d roll you over, pin you to this mattress and ride you hard for the rest of the night,“ Sans ground out, lifting his eyes again to meet the other’s. "Papyrus, please, I’m begging you, please…”

Papyrus smiled and bent to kiss his desperate brother, slowly pulling out of him, swallowing his needy whine before the kiss broke as he cried out when Papyrus slammed back into him.

"You like having me fuck you, Sans?“ Papyrus asked, continuing his rhythm of slowly pulling back before roughly shoving forward.

Sans could only answer with a moan.

"Nyeh heh heh, that’s what I thought.”

As Papyrus continued to thrust into Sans, Blue felt his own body heating up.

"Wowzers, I never saw Papyrus like this before,“ Blue murmured.

"I do not believe I have seen Sans in such a state either,” Fell whispered back. “I suppose this is what we look like with our brothers.”

"It’s beautiful.“

Papyrus and Sans were completely unaware of their audience. Papyrus had steadily picked up his pace and he reached up for the last rope that kept his brother bound.

"Wha-?” Sans didn’t have it in him to make full words anymore.

"I want, I want…“ Papyrus murmured, hastily undoing the ropes at Sans’ wrists. Once they were free, Papyrus gripped each hand, pressing them palm to palm, intertwining their fingers before holding them down on the mattress.

That position didn’t last too long as Papyrus then wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him as close as possible as he continued to fuck him. Tears started falling down Sans’ face.

"Oh, fuck, Papyrus, love you, love you so much,” Sans nearly sobbed, his shaking arms barely able to wrap around Papyrus’ neck.

"I love you, too, Sans,“ Papyrus whispered.

The two gasped and stilled suddenly as a euphoric wave overtook them. They didn’t realize that their souls had materialized outside of their rib cages and were pressing against one another. Papyrus moved only slightly, but this made another wave of sensations and emotions that nearly overwhelmed them, and it took them both a moment to realize that they were feeling the other.

Papyrus winced, feeling Sans’ pain from his past, the depression and hopelessness, but he was soon warmed with the love and devotion he received from Fell, and the love and devotion he felt for his little brother. His precious Papyrus.

Sans gasped upon feeling Papyrus’ loneliness when he couldn’t seem to make friends, the heart-crushing moment when he realized he could never fulfill his dream. But then that too gave way to self-acceptance as Blue gave him the friendship he needed, the praise he craved, though he desired it from his brother. His sweet Sans.

"Sans,” Papyrus whispered, bending to kiss him again, which only pressed their souls more into one another.

“Papyrus…”

Papyrus began driving into him again. With their magics mixing and their souls swirling, both barely knew where they began and where they ended. All they knew was that they were both united towards a goal, bonding in the most intimate way possible, in the most complete way monsters could.

They felt each other’s orgasms approaching; Sans could only hold on, incoherent words falling from his mouth. Papyrus, having the better stamina, could continue whispering to his dear brother.

"You’re so wonderful, so good for me, you feel amazing, we will cum together, I know we will, Sans, love you so much,“ he murmured.

The room seemed to be filled with nothing else other than the orange and blue glow from the two skeletons as they finally reached their peak, both wailing, holding one another as they tipped over the edge, but the strength of their bonding soon overwhelmed them, Sans passing out almost immediately.

Papyrus still fought to hold on to consciousness. He vaguely felt a small and familiar hand on his shoulder.

"We got you, Papyrus, we will take care of you both. You can rest,” Blue’s gentle voice said.

Papyrus nodded once before collapsing onto Sans, holding him close as the darkness overtook him.

* * *

Sans blinked awake. He felt… odd. He noticed a pair of arms were wrapped protectively around him, but when he looked down, he saw only smooth bone instead of small cracks and scratches.

That wasn’t Fell.

A soft, sleepy murmur confirmed that it was Papyrus.

So, it wasn’t a dream.

The sheets underneath him were familiar and a quick glance around confirmed that they were in Fell’s room. Two glasses of water were on the table next to the bed along with a cell phone and a note that said “CALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING.”

Sans was fairly sure the handwriting was Blue’s.

"Mmm, Sans,“ Papyrus murmured, hugging him closer and breathing his name into the back of his neck, sending a pleasant shudder down his spine.

Sans sighed, relaxing again in his brother’s grasp. "Papyrus,” he murmured back.

"Hm? You are awake?“

"Yeah, bro.”

Papyrus kissed the back of his skull. “Are you all right?”

"I think I’m better than I ever have been in my life. How about you?“

"The same.”

Sans shifted and Papyrus loosened his grip around Sans just enough to let him turn, but then hugged him tightly again. They looked into each other’s eyes, smiling, a bit of their souls was still connected, so words were almost unnecessary.

"Why did we wait so long?“ Papyrus asked, resting his forehead on Sans’, still not breaking eye contact.

"Fear,” Sans murmured.

Papyrus shuddered; he wasn’t sure if Sans was doing it on purpose but he felt a wave of fear from him at that moment; he was terrified of Papyrus, terrified of being alone, terrified of being rejected.

But the emotion passed quickly. Sans wasn’t afraid anymore.

"But even after, with Blue and Fell,“ Papyrus said. "I mean they… With their brothers…”

"I think we need them, the others I mean,“ Sans said. "We needed a bit of a lead in; it was too much for us, for whatever reason, it’s harder for us to accept.”

Papyrus continued to feel Sans’ emotions, even hearing some of the thoughts that he either wouldn’t voice or was unaware of. It felt like the truth, so he accepted it all as such.

"I suppose it makes sense,“ Papyrus said, letting go with one arm so he could run the back of his hand down Sans’ face. "We will have some things to discuss, because while I do not want to stop what I have with Blue, I can’t be without you.”

Sans chuckled. “I’m sure he will understand; Fell has insisted I be with you for a while, we’ve talked about it at length, and he is willing to release me from service, but, I also think that he needs me as much as I need him. He’ll never admit it, though.”

"It would not surprise me,“ Papyrus said.

"Later, though, right now, I just want to focus on you and only you,” Sans murmured, leaning up to capture Papyrus’ mouth in a kiss.

Sans didn’t need the bond of their souls to tell him that Papyrus wholeheartedly agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
